


See You Again

by jumpinthafire



Category: Metallica
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpinthafire/pseuds/jumpinthafire
Summary: "I see you, Cliff. Until then, may the kingdom of Salvation treat you well. Goodnight. Jeg elsker dig.”





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Very short story. It's not a shipping, but insinuates a very close relationship. The relationship between Cliff and Lars deserves some recognition and love. I included a poem I wrote because it seemed appropriate for the theme. I posted this on my Wattpad many weeks ago but wanted to post here as well. Mostly all my shipping stories will start to be uploaded here.

Sunset makes its way on the horizon. It's a hot summer day in the middle of July, been damn near a year since Cliff passed. 

Lars was hanging out on the roof of the Metallimansion, admiring the scenery. With him, his drumsticks and half a bottle of Jägermeister.

"It just doesn't make any sense," he said to himself. "Feels like just yesterday he was here, I mean, we were fucking killing it onstage. Talking about which groupies we'd fuck for less than a cent. Cliff and I were getting the chance to heal our relationship." A tear made its way down his red cheeks. "Life just isn't fair. Picks and chooses."

Lars took a swig of Jäger, then a deep breath. He allowed himself to become one with the environment. "I don't know when I'll see you again, man. You were my fuckin' brother. I don't understand how I manage," He chuckles. "The other two are falling apart, we both know. Every night I just try to endure this flight they call life. Metallica is everything to me, this is my family. I'm keeping this little dysfunctional thing of ours together, no matter what. The four of us were and are parts of something bigger...something meaningful."

When he finished off the bottle, Lars laid back. The tears he was trying to suppress, hide, were now too strong of emotions to hold back. He let himself cry, everything he had been holding in since that fateful day was trapped within his little soul, Lars knew he had to save face because he was the glue that kept the boys together but even he needed a moment of vulnerability.

"I wish I stayed up longer that night. Watch you rest peacefully or at least be able to save you somehow. God, I don't want to think about this. Cause I'm just reminded of how my world was just torn apart."

Lars watched the stars twinkle in the endless dark sky. It was like looking into the void he wanted to get out of too. At least to see Cliff again. A lone star caught his emerald eyes, almost as if he met its solemn gaze. "I see you, Cliff. Until then, may the kingdom of Salvation treat you well. Goodnight. Jeg elsker dig."

Time flew by even after you died,  
I won't forget you, you've marred my mind.  
Your soul is intertwined with mine  
I don't want to live forever just to leave you behind.

My angel, the everlasting light of my life  
You set me ablaze and keep my head alright.  
I need you like the sun needs the moon  
Adoring you from afar, I await to be with you soon.


End file.
